Sculptures in Paradise City
In Burnout Paradise, throughout the Downtown Paradise district (in the River City and Downtown sub-districts precisely) there are 7 Modern Art Sculptures that can be seen along but mostly at the corners of road junctions. These small monuments can help players discovering Paradise City learn the map layout and thus memorize the best race itineraries, using these small landmarks as reference points. Here is the list of the most visible monuments in Downtown Paradise: Downtown The Spined Shark Is a blue metal sculpture of a fish-like animal placed on top of a round fountain. This sculpture is located on the South-East corner of the 3rd Street and Glancey Avenue intersection. Circles Is a stone sculpture in the shape of two concave and hollow rings where one is smaller and fits at a 90° angle inside the other which is larger. This piece of modern art can be spotted on the North-Eastern corner of the 2nd Street and Fry Avenue junction, to the North of the Urban Ocean Liner. The Red Fox This is a red metallic sculpture of a fox-like animal. The sculpture sits in the middle of Webster Avenue to the South of the 4th Street and Webster intersection. Emerging Granite This is a black stone sculpture resembling 3 twisted and swerving granite cones emerging from the ground. This piece of modern art stands at the south-eastern corner of the Webster Avenue and Andersen Street intersection in front of the apartment building. Three Jumping Dolphins This sculpture is made up of three cast iron dolphins jumping out of small pools. The base of the sculpture is made up of three water basins, with each cascading into the one below it. It is located on the same intersection as the Emerging Granite, but on the diagonally opposite side of the intersection. River City The Stone Circle This is a stone sculpture of a ring upright and on a dome-like stone base. This base also acts like a fountain. This piece of art is located on the North-West corner of the 1st Street and Glancey Avenue junction. :Note: Beginners should not be fooled by the curved base of the sculpture, it is '''not' a Natural Ramp. '' The Double Helix This is a metal sculpture of two metal sheets twisted twice and linked by light-emitting rods. The whole sculpture stands upright on a small plaza on the South-Eastern corner of the 1st Street and Root Avenue intersection. At night the rods light up. This sculpture closely resembles the DNA molecule found in all organic cells. The Sundial This is a giant stone sundial located on the North-East corner of the Harber Street and King Avenue junction. Although the dynamic day-night cycle affects shadows, no markings on the ground actually make the sundial functional. A shortcut starts to the N-E of the same plaza and features a ramp leading to the 1st Street and Fry Avenue intersection. Other Sculptures Throughout the rest of Paradise City are additional Modern Art Sculptures such as the Twin Rings or Eagle Monuments. Twin Rings As the name suggests, these stone rings are linked together, their round faces emit light and are well spotted at night. They can be found at the Root Avenue and 7th Street intersection in Palm Bay Heights. Category:Burnout Paradise locations Category:Image needed